The Pups and a Snake Bite
by Month4
Summary: Ryder gets bitten by a snake that gets into The Lookout. Will he survive? The sequel to New Pup on the Team.


Today is the annual Mayor Games. It's when Mayor Goodway and Mayor Humdinger competes in a game against each other. This year's game is a scavenger hunt. Ryder and the PAW Patrol set it up around Adventure Bay. Whoever solves all the clues first wins. Mayor Humdinger takes advantage of the one for The Lookout Tower to slip a snake into the only human bedroom in that place. He throws in a little cheating too, which is foiled by the PAW Patrol. Mayor Goodway wins for Adventure Bay again.

That night, at bedtime

The pups of the dog patrol have just settled down in their doghouses. They go to sleep instantly due to tiring themselves out foiling Mayor Humdinger cheating plan, and playing afterwards. Ryder got changed and is now getting into bed.

"I can't wait to see what is going to happen tomorrow," smile Ryder before jumping onto the covers. His bedside lamp is on its dimmest setting, so it's hard to see a certain snake in there already. Ryder's body lands on top of the body, and a second later his arm lands next to its head. Ryder did feel that he landed on something, but the second his arm landed the snake bites his elbow, right in the clump of nerves that makes the Funny Bone. After the snake bit him Ryder runs and turns on the lights. Seeing the snake he grabs his pup pad, takes a picture of it, and sends it to April with a text telling her to send Isis over with the anti-venom for the snake. He then pushes the button to call Isis.

"Hi Ryder, why the late call?" asks Isis.

"I was just bitten by a snake," responds Ryder. "I texted a picture of it to April. I need you to make sure she sees it. Then for you to administer the anti-venom to me."

"Got it Ryder," replies Isis, then she runs off. "No matter how bad you feel, I'm here to heal." April and Isis lives in-between the Lookout and the animal/human clinic, so Isis doesn't have long to travel. After hanging up the call Ryder then goes around his bed and makes a bag out of his covers with the snake inside it. He then picks up his pup pad again to push the hidden button he uses to call the pups that lives at The Lookout.

"PAW Patrol," addresses Ryder. "To the Lookout!"

Outside

"Ryder needs us," they all yawn together as they make their way to the HQ room. Along the way Marshal trips over his own feet and rolls into everyone in the elevator.

Lookout, PAW Patrol HQ

The pups jumps out of the elevator to sit in their usual attention routine. Ryder is sitting on the floor with his back leaning against a beanbag chair, there's also a blanket over him. He's still in his pajamas. But, the scariest part is his pale face and holding his elbow.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder sir," says Chase.

"Are you okay Ryder?" asks Skye.

"No I'm not," answers Ryder, he pushes a button on the pup pad that's in his lap to turn the screen on to show a moving picture of the incident. "I was bitten by a snake that was on my bed just a while ago. (The pups gasps in horror.) The first thing I did was text a picture of the snake to April and notify Isis of the incident. (Ryder then changes the screen to show the PAW Patrol tags.) But I need all paws on board for this emergency."

"Rocky, I need you to build a container to transport the snake in, and to use your tool arm to safely put the snake in it," instructs Ryder. "I made a bag out of the covers it was on to trap it. Skye, after all this is cleared up I'll need you with your helicopter to transport the snake to the jungle. (Ryder selects a symbol of a compass. A Chihuahua appears onscreen.) Tracker, can you find a spot in the jungle for us to relocate a snake to?"

"Si Ryder," replies Tracker. "Qué pasa?"

"I was bitten by a snake that got inside The Lookout," replies Ryder.

"Oh no, that is really bad," exclaims Tracker. "As soon as I've found a place I'll send you the location. Then I'm coming to be at your side." Ryder then moves on at giving out assignments.

"Chase, I need you to sniff for where the snake came in," continues Ryder. "Zuma, I need you to wait for Isis to come with the anti-venom and show her to here, where I will stay. Rubble, I need you to look for any ways more snakes can get in and plug them up." After all that, and the pups had said their catchphrases, Ryder says his next catchphrase "Alright, PAW Patrol, is on a roll." All the pups separates to do their tasks.

Two minutes later Isis arrives. Zuma shows her the way to Ryder.

"*Bark* syringe arm," says Isis to her pup pack. One of the sides becomes a three pronged arm that takes a syringe out of the box next to it. It then uses it to suck in the liquid in a bottle in the bottom joint of the arm. Then it straightens so that it's in front of Isis with the needle pointing out.

"Show me the wound," Isis tells Ryder. Ryder turns to his side and pulls up the sleeve of his night shirt. Isis moves so that the needle of the syringe is sticking into Ryder's elbow. Ryder couldn't help himself not hiss in pain, the needle is in the bunch of nerves that is in his funny bone (AN: I don't know how they really administer anti-venom. This is only guessing work). The arm then puts the syringe in another box next to the box of other syringes.

"There, all we do now is to wait and hope for the best," says Isis.

"Thank you Isis," responds Ryder.

"Eh, Ryder, we have a problem," exclaims Chase as he walks up to them. "There's no snake scent outside your room. But I did find a human scent that doesn't belong in here."

"That is a problem," replies Ryder as he settles his head down on the beanbag chair while Isis hooks him up to an EKG and a heart monitor. "That means someone brought him into The Lookout."

"But who would do such a thing?" asks Chase.

"Hmm," hums Ryder in thought. "I think I know the answer to that question Chase. It had to happen after we set up the scavenger hunt. Since a lot of people were watching The Mayors Games I don't know where to begin."

"Well, we can at least rule out the women," exclaims Chase. "The scent was from a male human. If I can smell each person I can match the scent to him."

"Well, that's a start," says Ryder. "And I have a plan of how to go about the scent search."

"Ryder! I have the snake in a container!" calls Rocky as he wheels it out of Ryder's room. The container is like the one he made for the hive of honey bees. But it's a few inches shorter, has a door at the top, and the door in in bottom opens up instead of out. Rocky is wheeling the box with the snake in it on a skateboard.

"Good job Rocky," congratulated Ryder. That's when Ryder's pup pad rings with a picture of a compass on the screen. Ryder answers the call.

"Ryder, I've found a new home for the snake," reports Tracker.

"That's great," exclaims Ryder. "I'll track your position using your pup tag and mark it on the map."

"Okay, see you in a while," replies Tracker. Ryder hangs up and pushes more buttons on his pup pad.

A while later he calls Rubble to tell him to call off the search for ways snakes could get in. After everything's taken care of, and Ryder explains his plan of finding out who put the snake in his room, Ryder puts his pup pad aside and settles down to sleep. The other pups lay down around him.

An hour later

Tracker exits the elevator to see all but one of the seven pups and Ryder asleep. Chase perks his head up from resting on Ryder's chest. Chase then silently walks around the others to greet Tracker.

"Hey Tracker," whispers Chase.

"Hola," responds Tracker. "How is Ryder?"

"He's resting now," answers Chase. Then Chase fills Tracker in on Ryder's plans for the next day.

"Yeah, I'll be able to play along," agrees Tracker. So, Tracker joins the other pups sleeping on the floor as close to Ryder as possible. Chase returns to his spot laying down with his head on Ryder's chest.

The next day, in the late afternoon at Foggy Bottom City Hall

Mayor Humdinger is at his desk asleep when he is awoken by his secretary through the intercom.

"Mayor Humdinger, the PAW Patrol and Mayor Goodway is here to see you," says the secretary.

"Send them in," responds Mayor Humdinger. Mayor Goodway enters first, then all the pups. Some of the pups are pulling a cot on wheels, the others are pushing it. On the cot is Ryder covered with a thin blanket. His head is sticking out from the top, and is deathly pale. Another scary feature about Ryder's body is that his chest is not moving. Mayor Goodway explains that they are here to investigate who murdered Ryder and let Mayor Humdinger view his body before the funeral. Chase explains that he found a strange scent in The Lookout belonging to whoever it was that put the poisonous snake in Ryder's room. He follows this up by asking Mayor Humdinger to step out from behind his desk. Mayor Humdinger doesn't just do as he said. He runs up to Ryder's body and places his ear on the boy's chest. Hearing no heartbeat he collapses to his knees on the floor of his office.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," stutters Mayor Humdinger. "He wasn't supposed to die. The book lied."

"What do you mean?" asks Mayor Goodway.

"I got a book from the bookstore in Adventure Bay about non-poisonous snakes," explains Mayor Humdinger. "I only put the snake in there because I wanted to give Ryder a scare."

"Just that book isn't enough," exclaims Tracker. "Because non-poisonous snakes looks similar to those that are poisonous. It is how they protect themselves from predators."

"Humdinger, what you did was more serious than tying Ryder to a sled down a ski hill," scolds Mayor Goodway.

"Yes, and I'm willing to resign from my position from mayor to serve my time in jail," responds Humdinger.

"Fortunately that will be a light sentence," says Ryder as he opens his eyes. As he sits up he lets the blanket fall. Attached to his torso is a chest plate made out of the play armor the pups used in the play about King Author. It has old socks that had holes in them stuffed with other old socks attached to it. His arm is in a sling too.

"As you can see I survived the snake bite," explains Ryder. "But I still needed surgery to replace the tissue the venom killed."

"With that chest plate on with a little space between it and Ryder's chest no one can hear a heartbeat," explains Rocky.

"But, what about the face?" asks Humdinger. "How did you make him look dead?"

"I helped with that part," exclaims Katie now entering the office through the partially opened door. She is carrying make-up remover that she uses to clean off the make-up from Ryder's face.

With the mystery of the incident cleared up the snake is relocated to the jungle. Humdinger resigned from his position as mayor and turned himself in. In court Ryder spoke up for him which convinces the judge to lessen the punishment. Humdinger is sentenced to twenty years of prison. Ryder and the PAW Patrol visits him once a week.

The End

AN:

Okay, first I need to tell all you readers an important story. Sometime after I uploaded my last PAW Patrol story someone noticed an unfortunate coincidence between my pup OC and the terrorist group ISIS. This Author's Note is to tell you that that was the farthest thought from my mind. When I decided to give Isis that name I was looking at a list of deities with healing or medicine as a job description, since most of the other pups' names has a connection between their jobs and names, the police pup = police chase, the mountain pup = Mount Everest, the fire pup = a fire marshal, and others. Isis is the name of an Egyptian goddess of healing and is the mother to all the other deities after her and Osiris. The American government was the ones that gave the terrorist group the name ISIS. They have their own name in their own language. I chose Isis's name with care and to honor a goddess from a dying religion.

Another response to another comment to my last PAW Patrol story. Someone didn't say who they thought they think I ship Ryder with, but this is to clarify those thoughts. I don't ship Ryder with my own human OC, April. April is just a character I chose to put myself into my own story. I ship Ryder with Katie.

Tracker is a pup I read on PAW Patrol dot wikia to be a new addition to the PAW Patrol. It didn't give much information on Tracker though. But whether or not this is a true leak I thought Tracker would be a good pup to use in my story. ZThe website said that Tracker will make his debut in season three.


End file.
